CloverfieldGo City
by dragondrewversion2
Summary: At Kim and Ron's going away party, Go City is attacked by something monstrous.


Warning:The story your about to view has characters that are not owned by me, but the Disney Co. Also, the creature is owned by Paramount pictures and hopefully my story won't violate any sort of copyright law.

Real warning:Unlike some of my usual stories, this one will feature character death, so it will fit the genre of the movie of which this is based.

classifiedclassifiedclassifiedclassifiedclassifiedclassifiedclassified

Something has found us.

_At exactly 1100 hours Eastern Standard Time, project designate "Cloverfield" was sighted and engaged in Go City. Camera footage retrieved from sight formerly known as Bueno Nacho. _

_This footage is highly classified and should it be leaked to the press, the U.S. Government will deny all credibility of the film and will take extreme measures against the party responsible._

The screen jumps to life with the image of a young 18 year old blond boy holding the camera to his face.

"How's that?" he asked his friend off camera.

"Looks good Ron, glad I didn't break it." His friend replied taking the camera from Ron and scanning the room with it, making sure it worked properly.

"My fault anyway, I had to see if you could catch it." Ron laughed as he walked up to the front of the huge crowd that were gathered to in the room. He whistled for them to be quiet and then stated, "Alright guys, first I want to thank all of you for coming to Kim's surprise party, I know a lot of you had to come a long way to get here, and I'm sure Kim will appreciate it.", clapping could be heard off camera,"Second, as you all know, Kim and I will be leaving for college tomorrow, and it would mean a lot to her if you would give a goodbye to the camera there so she can have a big sendoff from everyone. Well I think thats (phone rings)...hang on a minute. (Picks up) Yo...uh-huh...thanks man. Alright, Kim's coming, Places." The screen shakes as the unseen cameraman hides behind a couch. The door is heard opening and the lights turn on. The view elevates over the couch and everyone yells "SURPRISE!" Kim is seen as being a somewhat tall, beautiful redhead with an athletes build. She laughs begins to hug everyone and kisses Ron. The camera view is then switched to a young black woman around the same age as Kim.

"Monique, say something to the camera." the cameraman says off camera. "Girl, I'm gonna miss you and call me as soon as you get there." The view switches to a boy in a wheel chair. "Yo Kim, Felix here, have good time at college." Then to a brunette with a angry look. "Get that camera out of my face loser!" Now looking at Kim, cameraman asks,"Why aren't your parents here, couldn't stand to see their oldests going away party?" "No they both have business trips and couldn't be here, bummer right." The view moves to a small rodent on a turntable, scratching some records to the beat of the music. Kim and Ron then get out on the dance floor and start dancing along with all the others. The cameraman then sits the camera down starts dancing himself, being shown as a brown haired teen the same age as Ron. Then a rumble is heard and the lights go out.

RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR...

"What was that?" somebody asks as everyone scrambles around trying to find a source of light. The camera is then picked up and is switched to night vision. The green image shows Kim looking outside to see that not only has that buildings power gone out, but all the buildings for blocks. The power then switches back on and everyone herds to the TV to see what was going on. "Hey guys...guys come on, shut up!" Ron says as the camera gets around the guests heads to see the news. The headline reads _Oil tanker capsizes?_ Giving a hint that not even the news people now whats going on. "...so far all that is known about the incidect is that the tanker possibly scraped against the side of Go Island causing a massive explosion which temporarily shut down 1/3 of the city's power grid..." "Ya think we could see something from the roof?" the unnamed cameraman asked as Ron responds "Yeah sure, come on guys." The camera then turns swiftly towards the apartment door.

The camera is switched off and is then turned on again to show the top of the stairs to the roof. The camera exits the stairway and surveys the roof, where most of the buildings patrons were looking toward the vicinity of Go Island to see the incident. The multiple conversations can be heard where ever the camera points to. Kim looks out into the city and asks,"What is going on?" "I don't know, maybe you should have left town a little..." cameraman responds as at thunderous sound is heard. The camera turns sharply to see a massive explosion enveloping a whole block of the city in the distance. The people on the roof start yelling and screaming as the camera pans up shakingly to the sky to see large piece of fiery rubble spiraling toward them. Kim screams for everyone to head downstairs as multiple meteorites of rubble smashing into the nearby buildings. Suddenly the camera image blacks out, comes back in to view indestinguishable images, then stays on as the cameraman makes a run down the stairs towards the street, with dozens of others pushing past him. The camera view soon shows the city street alive with hundreds of people running in one direction down the street. Ron is seen scrambling around asking everyone if they had seen Kim. A rumble is heard off camera and the camera is swung around to show an object flying through the air, slamming into a building, and flying towards them. The cameraman scrambles to get out of the way as the large object flies past and comes to a halt in the middle of the street to show the head of the statue of Go Cities founder, George S. Gostan. The camera then shows Kim hugging Ron, glad that he was OK.

After the screaming subsides, people start gathering around the head take pictures of it. The camera zooms in to examine the head, and the cameraman notices something. "Are those...claw marks?" Just as he asks that, another rumble is heard coming from a skyscrapper 2 blocks down the street. Just as the camera takes in the view of the tower, it captures a large form moving past it, taking a huge chunk of the building with it. The camera turns around to the group and the cameraman asks, "Did you see that?...Did you guys see that?" Before they could respond, the sound of bending steel and breaking glass turns the cameras attention to the skyscrapper, slowly collapsing to the ground, sending a large plume of dust toward them. "Go, go, go, into the store!" Monique screams as the camera pans and follows the group into the store. Everyone gathers inside the store, bumping into eachother on the way, while the store lights flicker on and off. When settled between two aisles, the cameraman, out of breath, says, "Guys(huff)guys I saw it!" "Saw what?" "I saw it...it's alive!" The camera then shakes a large rumble shakes the store and forces the camera to shut off.

Sorry I haven't been around, but I've had school troubles to attend to.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please give me your input.


End file.
